


A Long Time of Partners in Crime

by Proud2BeANerd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Agent Reader (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sister-Sister Relationship, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud2BeANerd/pseuds/Proud2BeANerd
Summary: Bucky was all you had when you were forced into Hydra. You didn't remember your past, but you didn't mind as long as you had him.





	A Long Time of Partners in Crime

You were sprinting through S.H.I.E.L.D. and taking out any Hydra agents that crossed your path. To think that you were brainwashed into being an assassin to the falling empire. You were mostly assigned to partner up with the Winter Soldier for missions and now you were going rogue. Left and right they came, and every time they were taken down with ease. You made it up to Alexander Pierce's office, there stood a woman you knew as Black Widow, Nick Fury, and Pierce.

"(Y/n), great job with terminating Fury." Pierce said with a glare towards you. To be honest you were just as surprised to see the man you were sent to kill be alive as well, but then went back to the task at hand. You took out a gun from your thigh holster and pointed it the eye patched man. Black Widow was midway to exposing S.H.I.E.LD. and Hydra but stopped to pointer her own gun towards you.

'Why is she looking at me like that...and why does she seem so familiar?' You thought to yourself.

"Don't do it-" Bang!

You cut her off by pointing and shooting at Pierce instead. The room was silent as you lowered your weapon and looked to the red haired woman. 

"Don't look for me." Was all you said and ran to look for Bucky. When you made it outside, you saw a helicarrier crashing and a man falling into the river. You ran over to see if it was Bucky, and you guessed correctly. Well except for the part with him dragging out a motionless Captain America.

"Oh shit, is he alright."

"Yeah he should be. Come on, we better get going before the military or worse is on our asses." He walks away from the unconscious man and pulls you along with him.

-*-*-*-*-

"(Y/n), wake up." Bucky shook you softly. You slowly opened your eyes to look at your fellow ex assassin.

"What's wrong-"

"No time to explain. Come on." He hands you a back pack and heads over to a window to check outside for anybody that could be approaching the shady apartment building. You finally got a hold of the situation and got up quickly. Both you and Bucky walked out of the apartment trying not to cause any attention to yourselves. Bucky leads you down the flight of stairs And make it out side surprisingly easy. That's when you noticed it was still dark outside and you look at him.

"Bucky, why did you wake me up so early? Did you even sleep?" You were a little worried for his well being since the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. He hasn't been sleeping that well and would have all sorts of night terrors. He would talk about how he felt like his dreams were memories, but he just wasn't sure. You would always be there whenever he would begin to break down though, just the way he would for you back when you both were in Hydra. 

"I slept for two hours, then I got the feeling we were being watched." He said calmly then put on his cap, and raised your hood over your head. You smiled softly then nodded as you both walked silently the rest of the way.

-*-*-*-*-

You stood next to Bucky along side the Captain's team, facing off Ironman and his team of super beings. It seems as though things got progressively worse as the world thought you and Bucky were the cause of attacks in the recent months, the Avengers splitting over how the team should be kept, and now it all leads up to this. Bucky has been getting more memories of his past back, but you were still woozy on it. The only things that can be remembered was a house on fire, then getting kidnapped by Hydra at a young age and that was it. Black Widow stared at you then the fight began.

You ran straight for her and threw punches as she'd dodge them quickly. She attempted to trip you, but you jumped then kneed her in the stomach and punched her in the jaw. The one known as Spiderman swoops in and kicks you away from the red head then ties you to the ground with what you assumed to be a form of web. 

"Please keep your hands to yourself miss." He says then swings back into the fight.

You pulled out a blade that was hidden in your sleeve then proceeded to cut through the bonds. When you become free, you run to where Bucky was fighting a man in a black suit that resembled a cat and kicked the man directly in the face. You and Bucky, back and forth throwing punches at the masked man. The both of you moved in sync with one another, another reason you two were perfect together.

Bucky, you, and Steve ran to a jet and just when they were about to enter it, but Black Widow was in front of the three of you and had her wrist pointed towards you.

She then shoots volts of electricity behind you guys and it hits Black Panther, knocking slowing him down so you help her out by running and kicking him back into the rubble.

"Go! We'll hold him back!" You yelled and then they were off. After that kick, he tried to stand up again but instead just kept himself down.

"That was a pretty good kick you got there." The woman next to you said. You looked at her and your head began to hurt. You closed your eyes and fell to the ground then screamed.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" She panicked then everything went black.

-*-*-*-*-

Bucky was going to go under the ice and you were going with him. When you woke up, you were in in Wakanda, in a room courtesy of his highness. He left you a letter that was from Natasha Romanoff, which you learned was your long lost sister. That night your house was burned down was when you and her were separated. She knew deep down that it was you when she saw you during the Winter Soldier and falling of S.H.I.E.L.D. crises. The letter states this and how she was going to lay low for a while, and to contact her when you sort everything out. 

You walk into the lab and smile seeing Bucky talking to Steve before he goes. Bucky notices you and gives you that irresistible smirk of his.

"You ready doll?" He asks. You nod and go on your tip toes to give him a kiss. He wraps his human hand around your waist since his metal arm was gone. "What happened to your arm?" Your asked worriedly.

"I lost it when fighting Stark. Don't worry about doll. I'll get a knew one when we wake up." He assures you. You nod then peck his cheek before going into your cryo freezers.

"I love you Bucky..."

"I love you too (Y/n)"

They shut the freezers and you both rest.


End file.
